Harry's Grandparents his new family
by llamagrl
Summary: This Story is about Harry Potter's Grand Parents as little is known about them ! Hope u like !
1. Chapter 1

My brain as strange and wonderful it is full of ideas about Harry Potter and all the What Ifs? So I decided to take little pieces at a time and change them and answer the questions my brain asks.

I've decided to tackle Harry's grandparents first as little is known about them.

Disclaimer: I write for the love of it and only the HP characters and places you recognise are JK Rowling's they are not mine but the ones you don't know I've made up and are all mine!

These events are set on an alternative 5 or 6th year.

Chapter 1

Dumbledore's Secret

"Harry," came a voice from within the common room of Gryffindor Tower.

"Yes, Neville? What is it? I'm studying," replied Harry who was loafing in one of the big armchairs reading, Hermoine and Ron sitting in armchairs opposite him.

"Harry, Dumbledore wants to see you." replied Neville who was now standing by the armchairs. "He says it's important."

"When?" Harry replied curiously.

"8pm" whispered Neville. "I'm sorry Harry, I just remembered," he then ran up the stairs to the boy's dorms.

"Arggg!" said Harry looking at his watch. 8.25pm. He dropped his book and ran out of the common room.

He started to make his way to Dumbledore's office when he realised Neville had forgotten to tell him the password.

"Shit," Harry whispered so quietly as if not to wake up anyone. He ran at full speed to the Gryffindor tower.

"Password please," asked the Fat Lady Painting.

"Umm…" Harry stammered. He looked at his watch it shows 8.38pm "Aphrodisiac."

"Correct," the painting said.

"Thanks," Harry said as he was climbing into the common room. As he was running through the room he shot Hermoine and Ron look of concern he then rushed into the boys' dorms and searched for Neville. As Harry was looking around room his eyes fell upon his trunk. He quickly opened the trunk and pulled out his Invisibility Cloak and Marauders Map.

"Harry" came Neville's voice "I think the passwords M'n'M's"

"Right. Thanks, Neville" said Harry rushing out of the room.

"M'n'M's" said Harry to the gargoyles and ran up the stairs.

"You're late," the recognisable voice of Dumbledore said.

"Sorry, I got held up," said Harry slowly drawing out the last part as he walked over to pat Fawkes.

"That's ok Harry, I understand" said Dumbledore reassuringly. "Please sit down."

Harry moved over to sit on one of the chairs in front of the desk. Dumbledore sat on the other.

"Neville said that you wanted to see me and it was important" said Harry "What's going on?"

"Harry," said Dumbledore pausing, "there's something I need to tell you about your grandparents."

"My grandparents?" replied Harry with a puzzled look. "What about them?"

"Harry, Have you ever wondered why no one in the past 5 years has said anything about your grandparents?" asked Dumbledore.

"Well I never really had time to think about them. Due to the whole Voldermort issue," Harry replied sarcastically.

"Well, there's something I need to tell you about them, Harry. I have some good and bad news about what I've found." said Dumbledore slowly.

"Who are they?" said Harry

HEHEHEHEHEHEHE I am evil. A cliff hanger with alternative endings!


	2. Chapter 2

Hehehehehehe hope you like the last cliff-hanger .hope you like the next chapter plz review!

Thanks to my editor GogetaJr.

Disclaimer : I own nothing, well nothing you recognise anyway.

Chapter 2: Harry's Australian Connection

"Harry, your parents were as you know James and Lily Potter. Your mother's maiden name was Evans. As for your mothers side Harry I suggest you ask your Aunt and Uncle about your other grandparents. But Harry the good news about your Fathers Parents is that I have found them!" Harry's Jaw dropped almost instantly as Dumbledore continued. "I know where they are at the moment and something extra you are a Potter and the Potters were very rich. Well very rich is an understatement; they were extremely, handsomely and swimmingly rich.

They had 4 mansions in the world. Two in Europe I believe, I think France and London. One in Canada and the Last house where they lived for most of their lives was near Sydney, Australia. This meant that they were mostly cut off from the rest of the wizarding world because they lived in Australia," proclaimed Dumbledore watching Harry's jaw drop even further.

"Wow, that's fantastic. But where are they and how come I haven't been told about them until now? Wait you said there was good news and bad news. What's the bad news?" asked Harry inquisitively. Not stopping for answers

"Harry the bad news is that both your grandparents are dead. Not long ago unfortunately," empathised Dumbledore

Harry looked shocked and a lot taken back. "So, once again, as soon as I find someone that loves me or is my relative they end up being dead. Why me?" fumed Harry choking back tears.

"Harry, don't you understand? They only died last week and their house elf showed up last night to tell me about them as he was drawn to here for some reason. When I asked why he was here. He didn't know. We were walking through the halls when he looked at the trophy cabinet and saw your father's name as the seeker on a trophy and started to tell me about how good he was as a boy and then he came to your name. They didn't know about you Harry. Your Father and Grandfather had a huge fight about marrying your Mother and they haven't talked since," he confessed.

"What?" Harry was stunned. These revelations were so undetected. He looked at his watch. 9 PM. Just 15 minutes ago he was unaware of his fathers past and now he seemed a little closer to his dead family. He would give anything to have met them. Harry shook he his head in disbelief.

"Harry, I know it's a lot to take in but I thought you ought to know the truth," replied Dumbledore "Also, I have decided to send Mr Weasley, Miss Granger and yourself to Sydney for the funeral for two weeks with Mrs Weasley accompanying you for safety reasons."

"What?" exclaimed Harry in disbelief. It was only a month after coming to Hogwarts he would have to leave already? This place was the only place where he felt safe. He had to leave to say good bye to someone who didn't know he existed and that would never know he existed.

Harry knew little to nothing about Australia just that a couple of years ago the Quidditch World cup was held there and Snape had told them that some of their bush remedies we use today come from outback Australia and their natives.

"Harry, I know it's a lot to take in so I think it is best if we stop this meeting and you can get a good nights rest and think about what I have told you. Come back in the morning at eight o'clock and I will bring your grandparent's house elf so he can meet you.

"Please tell Ron and Hermoine about what we have talked about if you want because they need to know if they will be coming with you. I will send Molly a message at once. Tell Ron and Hermoine to meet inside the castle doors and I will take you to the train station." Dumbledore told Harry "Any questions?"

"Yes, quite a few," laughed Harry. "But I will stick to one for now. What were my grandparents names?"

"Harry, Your grandparents names were Louisa and Andrew," answered Dumbledore.

"Thanks," Harry said as he walked out of Dumbledore's office. He threw on his invisibility cloak and walked back to the common room.

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

Please review and I'm sorry this chapter took so long!


End file.
